Message Deleted
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: —Traducción— Humor. Puro Humor. El contestador automático del SPR. No mucho más por decir. Naru/Mai, al final. Fic de -X-.Giggles.-X-


_Bueno, antes que nada, esta historia no es mía, pertenece a **-X_Giggles_X- **(u/757643/-X_Giggles_X-) y el nombre de la historia es "Message Deleted" (s/4045593/1/MESSAGE_DELETED). Me hizo reír muchísimo cuando la leí así que le pedí si podía traducirla, so, aquí esta el resultado, espero que os guste tanto como a mí._

* * *

Bueno, las **negritas** son el contestado automático y las _cursivas_ son el mensaje que el personaje deja.

* * *

"**¡Hola! Has llamado a Shibuya Psychic Research. Lo sentimos, pero en este momento no podemos atenderte, pero si dejas tu nombre, tu número y la razón por la que has llamado, nos pondremos en contacto contigo lo más pronto posible. ¡Bubi!"**

"_¡Hey, Mai! Soy Takato, ya sabes (1), el de tu clase de matemáticas. Me enteré de que trabajabas en el SPR y solo quería ver si querías salir en alguno momento, por que, ya sabes, eres muy linda---"_

Mensaje Borrado

"**Ha llamado a SPR. Por favor deje un mensaje y el Sr. Kazuya Shibuya se pondrá en contacto con usted cuando pueda."**

"_¡Mai! ¡Soy yo otra vez! ¡Takato! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu lindo mensaje de voz? ¡Ahora es algún amigo! (2) De todas formas, no me has devuelto la llamada, así que solo quería asegurarme de que tienes mi mensaje---"_

Mensaje Borrado

"**¡Saludos! Soy un miembro del SPR. Lo sentimos pero no hay nadie por aquí ahora mismo, ¡pero si eres una chica linda deja un mensaje---!**"  
"**No puedes decir eso, Bou-san."**  
"**Cállate, rubito."**

"_¿Mai? ¡Soy yo! Una vez más. Eh… este es el numero ¿verdad? Quiero decir, este es mi el tercer mensaje! Y tu no estabas en la escula por razones de trabajo. Por cierto, ¡con cuantos chicos trabajas! He contado cuatro hasta la fecha, incluyendo a tu jefe. No es yo sea celos---"_

Mensaje Borrado

"**No hay nadie en la oficina ahora mismo, pero si dejas un mensaje Naru… oh quiero decir, el Sr Shibuya se comunicará contigo tan pronto como sea posible.**  
"**¡Mai! Té."**  
"**Voy. Insensible, egoísta, narcisista…" **(3)**  
**

"_Naru, soy Masako, me preguntaba si---"_

Mensaje Borrado, Numero Bloqueado.

"_Mai, ¡soy yo otra vez! Escucha, hay un---"_

Mensaje Borrado

"_¿Mai? Espero que estés bien, si estás enferma o---"_

Mensaje Borrado

"**Ha llamado a Shibuya Psiquics Reseach. Soy Kazuya Shibuya, CEO de SPR. Mi equipo y yo no podemos responder así que por favor deja un mensaje después de la señal. A menos que seas de nuevo Takato, en ese caso DEJA DE LLAMAR. Mai no va a devolverte las llamadas."**

"_¡NARU! ¿Has estado borrando mis mensajes de nuevo? ¡Juro que cada vez que un chico me llama, tú borras el mensaje! ¡Solo por que no me quieres distraída del trabajo! Te llamaba para decirte que estoy enferma hoy así que no puedo ir, pero para asegurarme de que no borras más de MIS mensajes, estoy dejando mi apartamento ahora."_

**"Ninguno de los empleados de SPR son capaces de contestar su llamada en este momento, estamos tratando de que una determinada Tamiyama Mai no asesine a Kazuya Shibuya."**  
"**¿POR QUE? ¡DEJAME IR BOU-SAN! ¡LO VOY A MATAR!**"  
"**No puedo entender como alguien quiere salir contigo con tu temperamento, Mai"**  
"**¿PORQUE TU?"**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**Hola chicos… eh… ¿Por qué se están besando Naru y Mai?"**

"**Ha llamado a Shibuya Psiquics Reseach. Mai y Kazuya son incapaces de responder por el hecho de que han sido encerrados en la oficina de Kazuya durante las últimas 5 horas y 56 minutos y me han mandado a casa por ser de noche. Siento si esto provoca algún incidente o muerte. Por favor, deje su mensaje."

* * *

**

Notas de la autora

Okei, por si no lo habéis cogido. Naru ha borrado todos los mensajes de Takato por que estaba celoso, y más ha borrado el de Masako por la misma razón, lol. Review por favor.

* * *

Notras traducción

_(1) y'know, era lo que decía la versión en inglés. Lo traducí como "ya sabes" aunque la traducción literal sería "tú sabes"._

_(2) "Dude" es un término americano usado comunmente, es como el man o el brother. Quedó como "amigo"._

_(3) Ahí me hize un lio en la traducción, la frase es "Coming you insensitive, egotistical, narssasistc know it all..." Lo traducí como está por que es como más se parece a lo que pone, ya que lo segundo sería como una queja :)_

_Bueno, esta es mi primera traducción. No creo que esté tan mal, es más, me resultó divertido traducirlo :D No seais muy malos conmigo, ¿si? ¡Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gustó!_

_**¿Revis?**_


End file.
